


A three-way surprise for Iris West

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry finally in a healthy and happy relationship, Bisexual Female Character, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not for Iris or WestAllen fans, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s04e01 The Flash Reborn, SnowBarry - Freeform, SnowSpivAllen, Spallen - Freeform, Spallen and SnowBarry, Three-way Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Iris left Barry due to him going into the Speed Force but months later returns, thinking he would be needy for her. Only she finds out he has moved on in a way no one would ever have imagined. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A three-way surprise for Iris West

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Got this idea from Phillipe363's 'A Bunker surprise' and I'm doing this for fun and because it is just too tempting.
> 
> In this, Iris left Barry after he came out of the Speed Force because she was pissed and she also moved away from Central City. Now of course someone is gonna try to defend her saying how she was right to be angry at Barry for trying to save the world or that she knew she was wrong but it was just emotions.
> 
> To those people- I don't care! And Iris threw the Speed Force thing at Barry's face again in 5x19, proving she doesn't care about anyone else, only herself. So her breaking up with him over it is in-character at this point.
> 
> So this is not for Iris or WestAllen fans, and if you can't handle that, don't comment on here, or you're just gonna look like a pathetic, racist loser.
> 
> And don't accuse me of writing 'fic after fic' about hating on Iris because it's been over a month since I wrote the last one.
> 
> So with all that said, let us begin.

Iris softly hummed to herself with a smirk on her face as she walked towards Barry's apartment. She had broken up with him months ago sometime after he had come out of the Speed Force as she was pissed at him for going in.

Now of course everyone in the world would have died if Barry hadn't gone inside but she didn't care, as she wanted to have him all to herself.

But Barry made the selfless choice, and that made her pissed so she decided he should feel the need for her like she had for him.

So she had broken up with him and moved to Coast City.

But that was part of the plan. Now she would come back, and the needy Barry would fall at her feet and apologize for leaving her, after which they both would be back together.

She walked towards the door and without knocking, turned the doorknob, and it opened.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Barry, in a casual dark red t-shirt and black jeans, was sharing a kiss with his ex-flame, the blonde detective Patty Spivot, who was wearing a red shirt, a dark blue jacket over it, and dark blue jeans, her untied blonde hair flowing freely. And behind Barry, red-haired Caitlin Snow was grasping his shoulders and kissing the back of his neck sensually, wearing a blue tank top and white skirt.

"What the hell?" Iris said out loud, making the three turn to her, their faces now flushing red as they realized she had seen them making out.

"Why didn't you knock?" Caitlin asked, exasperated.

"I am sorry", Iris said, looking between the three before she asked Patty. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back to Central City months ago after getting a transfer from Midway City", Patty shrugged.

Pointing at them weirdly, Iris asked. "And all three of you we-"

"Yes", Barry said, looking unashamed. "All three of us are in a relationship with each other."

"But you two were straight!" Iris said, looking between Patty and Caitlin.

"Why? Just because we happened to date guys around you?" Caitlin asked and Iris' jaw dropped.

"So both of you are….." she trailed off, looking between the two women in shock.

"Barry and I have had feelings for each other for a long time", Caitlin said to Iris, who didn't react, though she had an idea of those feelings herself as she had seen intimate moments between both of them herself. "We just didn't act on them due to Barry being hung up on you. But after you left him, we ended up going on a date, and then one thing lead to another and-"

"We got together", Barry smiled, holding her hand, while Iris looked like she could pick up a gun and shoot herself through the mouth right in her brain.

"And what about you?" Iris asked Patty.

"I moved back to Central City months ago and while catching up with Barry, our old feelings started resurfacing", Patty said to Iris. "But we didn't act on them as that would be cheating. Then I saw Barry kissing Caitlin and I realized I found it…well, hot."

"Oh!" Iris said, realizing Patty was talking about her bisexuality there.

"And Caitlin saw the reemergence of feelings between us", Barry then said. "And she then told me she found Patty attractive too and that she liked both guys and girls, and so the three of us together sat down and talked, and finally decided to get into a three-way relationship, as that way no one has to pine over anyone and all three of us will be happy that way."

"Because all three of us love each other", Patty said, holding Barry's hand with her other one.

"But", Iris stammered, looking at Barry with betrayal in her eyes. "You loved me. How co-"

"No, I was obsessed with you and that lead me to making stupid mistakes in my romantic life", Barry told her. "Besides, whatever we had, you destroyed it when you left. I have moved on to a relationship I am actually happy in. You should too."

"You do realize people will look down on you if they find out?" Iris asked.

"Not a problem, considering I have been made fun of my entire life due to me telling the truth about my mom's murder", Barry said. "And besides, there is nothing to be ashamed of. All three of us know full well what kind of relationship we are in. Cheating is when you do a thing that breaks your partner's trust, and considering the three of us are in a relationship, this is not cheating."

"Ah okay then, I'm gonna go", Iris said lamely, turning around and walking out of the apartment, deciding she needed a strong dose of alcohol to get the mental picture of Barry, Patty and Caitlin out of her head, and then she would cry herself to sleep for many nights due to her plan failing.

WHY?

* * *

Later

A bunch of thugs held hostages in a bank, when suddenly there was a gust of wind and all of them were thrown here and there as their guns fell down.

One of them managed to get up and picked up his gun but an ice beam covered it, making him drop it due to how cold it was.

"What? Was it too cold for you to handle?" Killer Frost asked before knocking him out as Flash tied up the other thugs.

"Good work", Flash said to her with a smile.

Getting near him, Killer Frost whispered in his ear. "Caitlin says Patty gets off in about an hour from now."

"Yes", Flash said with a smirk, knowing what she was getting at. He picked her up bridal style and sped off as the cops arrived.

* * *

Later

Barry sat alone in his apartment, as Caitlin was taking a shower, when there was a knock and Patty opened the door.

"Hey!" Barry smiled as he got up.

"Hey!" She greeted back as she put down her bag before her smile turned flirty. "Remember we were interrupted today?"

"Yeah", Barry said as he sped over to her and grabbing her, pinned her to the couch. "This time we won't."

The two then kissed each other on the lips passionately as Barry moved to her neck, deciding to take it slow for now as she moaned and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away, kissing his chest.

Barry then grabbed her coat and tugged on it, making her take it off as Barry started pulling up her shirt and kissed her stomach, making her moan again before he removed it, revealing her black laced bra.

Giving him a smirk, she asked. "Want some?"

"You have to ask?" Barry asked flirtily as she unstrapped it and threw it away, revealing her assets as Barry showered them with very fast kisses, making Patty moan in pleasure.

"Started without me, huh?"

They turned to see Caitlin approach, her body wrapped only in a white towel, a hot smile on her face.

Patty got up as Caitlin stopped and slowly touching the towel, unwrapped it and let it fall, revealing her naked body and its features in all their glory.

Patty grabbed Caitlin by the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss, which the beautiful scientist returned without any complaints as their breasts pressed against each other.

While Barry was in awe of the sight beyond words, he wasn't gonna be left out.

Getting up, he sped over to them and pulled them both apart before speeding with them to the couch where he pinned them both down.

The two beauties looked up at him with lust in their eyes as Barry shared a passionate kiss with Caitlin and ran his left hand on Patty's backside, eliciting a moan from her as she unhooked his pants.

Caitlin ran her hands all over Barry as he unbuckled Patty's pants and kissed her on the chest.

The three continued their love-making session for hours, Barry's speed helping him to more than satisfy both the women simultaneously.

This was an amazing relationship, and all three knew they were going to be very happy in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is done!
> 
> I normally don't turn characters gay or bisexual for my stories so this story was more of an exception than a rule.
> 
> And I don't know if the final scene was explicit enough to warrant 'Explicit' so I left it at 'Mature.'
> 
> Hope the scene was hot as hell.
> 
> So hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
